With Just a Few Changes
by Senden Villeneuve
Summary: A few changes, and a little bit of luck, can make monumental differences. Where Naruto is a lot more Uzumaki, and Jiraiya decides to help Naruto out sooner, this different Naruto changes everything. Naruto x (to be determined)


A few differences, a little bit of luck, and the effects can be monumental.

Naruto Uzumaki ran happily through the streets, his long, uncontrollable red hair thrashing around in the wind behind him as he laughed mischievously. Turning and throwing himself around a corner behind a dumpster, Naruto barely held back a giggle as three ninja followed him, visible only as blurs, before they stopped to survey the alley that Naruto had jumped into.

Their search was interrupted, however, as a bright light grew under their feet, as a seal activated. The ANBU visibly tensed, about to dash away, before their fears were realized when they were trapped within a barrier that appeared around the edges of the seal.

The seal was incredibly complicated, the center was a looping swirl surrounded by painstakingly drawn kanji, and the ANBU were unable to quickly think of a way out of the barrier before Naruto stood up from behind the dumpster, and Naruto could almost _feel_ the ANBU grimace behind their masks.

Naruto laughed openly at the trapped ANBU, "I have to admit, I thought that you guys would have stopped falling for my traps at _some_ point. But oh well, I don't feel like being dragged off to Iruka's class yet, and you guys have to admit, painting the Hokage's faces on the monument was pretty impressive, right?"

Naruto of course, got no response from the masked ANBU, not that that was any surprise, he had caught ANBU squads in his traps almost every time, nothing beats the ingenuity and genius of an Uzumaki at work with his seals.

Naruto turned away, and got ready to begin running again, before offhandedly adding, "And don't worry, the barrier will end in about thirty more seconds, just make sure that you are all ready for a bit of a surprise, I had quite a bit of paint left over from painting the monument."

With that, Naruto ran off, leaving the three ANBU awkwardly standing there before one of them broke the silence, "Taicho, did we just get outsmarted by an academy student?"

The ANBU that was addressed shook his head slowly, "Jiraiya created a monster when he gave the boy Fuinjutsu lessons."

The first ANBU to speak sighed slowly, "And are we about to get covered in-" He was interrupted as the seal finally timed out, the barrier dropping as a second seal activated when the first one canceled, and suddenly the three ANBU were covered in blue and red paint.

The ANBU sighed again, "-paint."

Naruto laughed happily as he ran away from the undoubtedly angry ANBU, arriving quickly at his rundown apartment, biting his thumb, he swiped some blood on the door before a seal appeared, and Naruto then opened the door, seeing the barrier seal on the door light up briefly as it reactivated after he closed the door.

Naruto grabbed a scroll that was lying on his kitchen table, plopping down with it on the floor, he began to swiftly add to the seal that was on the scroll, beautiful calligraphy appearing as he worked with ink that was actually mixed with his blood.

After nearly forty-five minutes, Naruto finally seemed satisfied with his work, closing the scroll, he sealed it in a seal drawn on to his right forearm, before running back out of his apartment. Noting the time, Naruto could tell that it was only nearly noon, so he headed towards the academy.

Taking only a few minutes to get to the academy, Naruto ran quickly through the halls, before quietly opening the door to his classroom. Trying to sneak into the room was pointless however, as Iruka immediately saw the redheaded prankster, anger clearly visible on his face.

"NARUTO!" Iruka was clearly outraged at Naruto, probably for desecrating the faces of the heroes of the village, or something.

Naruto put his arms out in front of him defensively, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, did you see what a great job that I did, improving the Hokage monument?"

Iruka was not amused however, "NARUTO! How DARE you desecrate the faces of the Hokages like that! You need to go clean that up RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto for his part, managed to look a little sheepish in the face of Iruka's anger, before his facial expressions completely changed to one of mirth, as he pulled out the scroll he had worked on early out, activating it with a burst of chakra before tossing it quickly at Iruka, he said, "Here hold this for a second, Iruka-sensei."

Completely out of reflex, Iruka caught the scroll with one hand, before the anger in his face drained to a look of sheer horror, "Wait, Naruto what is-" Iruka did not get to finish his sentence however, as he stopped to stare at the glowing scroll, just noticing that Naruto had a look of pure mischief on his face, before Iruka was covered in cloud of smoke.

Iruka was confused for a moment, before he felt what had to be Naruto's arms wrap around his waist, before Iruka felt himself get lifted off his feet, and two seals slapped onto each of his arms, one made him immobile, while the Iruka could not tell what the second one did. Iruka could see as they left the academy, and then through the streets of Konoha, before Iruka was thrown over a tall fence, as he felt himself regain control over his body.

Looking around confused, Iruka realized with horror that he was in the Konoha hot springs, the female side to be exact, and the horror on his face turned to terror when he recognized three kunoichi among the women lounging around in towels, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, and Inuzuka Hana. When all of the women saw the intruder, Anko got a sinister glint in her eye, Kurenai looked undignified and enraged, while Hana looked livid, as all three pulled out kunai, while the civilian women pulled out various weapons from who knows where.

Iruka gulped, about to proclaim his innocence in the whole situation, when Anko spoke up, "Looks like you were peeping from the wrong side of the fence, huh Jiraiya- _sama._ " Frantically, Iruka looked down to see exactly what Naruto's second seal had done, it had somehow placed a henge over Iruka that made him look like Jiraiya from head to toe.

As the women all lunged at him, Iruka had no choice but to run in fear of his life, all the while mentally cursing the redheaded Uzumaki.

Back in the classroom, the entire academy class blinked in confusion as Iruka went from enraged, to scared, to covered in smoke, to simply gone. The class was silent for a moment, before Sakura called out to the laughing redhead who walked back in the door a few minutes later, "NARUTO-baka! What did you do to Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto regained his breath slowly, before standing up and facing the class of silent students before him, "I sent him somewhere for a bit, but when he finally gets back, or wakes up in the hospital, he is going to be very, VERY mad at me. Mizuki-sensei, I guess you should continue the class while Iruka-sensei has fun with his trip."

Mizuki glared at Naruto with barely restrained anger and resentment, before sighing softly, resignedly ordering Naruto to his seat as he tried to keep the class under control, trying to salvage the rest of the last day before the class's graduation test the next day.

Naruto for his part, seemed suddenly bored, heading to the back row of the classroom before taking a seat, and pulling out several sheets of paper, and began to mess with the seals that were drawn on them, in signature Uzumaki style.

The rest of the class went that way, as Naruto completely zoned out the rest of the class in favor of working diligently on improving his first multi-layered seal, the combined storage and expulsion seal that would seal any liquid inside it, and upon timing out or being released, would expel the liquid inside in a mini explosion, which he had just tested earlier with paint.

Naruto paid no attention to anything else in the room, until he was pulled from his work when Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at Naruto with a friendly smile, "Naruto I dismissed class nearly five minutes ago, you may leave now."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, before tucking the sheets of paper into a pocket of his orange jumpsuit, and swiftly running out of the classroom, making it home to his apartment in just a few minutes. Naruto barely flinched when he bit his own finger and swiped his blood once more on the door, before heading inside.

After getting inside, Naruto took a moment to stretch, before taking a seat once more on the floor, unsealing several scrolls from his storage seal as he did so. Setting the scrolls out in front of him, Naruto took a moment to appreciate the few scrolls that had been the focus of his whole life for the last three years.

Naruto could still clearly remember the day, he had been eating ramen at Ichiraku's nearly three years ago, when an older man in a weird outfit, and a headband with the kanji for oil on it had sat next to him at the bar. It had been a surprise for Naruto, since no one ever sat next to him when he was at Ichiraku's. The man had simply ordered a pork ramen, before striking up a conversation with Naruto.

Naruto quickly found the man to be loud, boisterous and a little foolish, just like he was. Instantly, Naruto knew he had a friend. The man, who revealed himself as Jiraiya of the Sannin, paid for Naruto's meal, and then after hearing about how Naruto was doing poorly in the academy, had offered to show Naruto a few things.

Naruto readily agreed, overjoyed that someone was finally taking the time to teach, and help him. They had walked a short distance over to a park, and Jiraiya had spent the next three hours improving Naruto's taijutsu, telling Naruto about some of his adventures across the Elemental Nations, before Jiraiya had taken a moment to show Naruto the most amazing thing he had ever seen before, a storage seal.

Seeing Naruto's eagerness to learn about seals, Jiraiya tried to teach Naruto how to make the seal, but for some reason, Naruto just could not seem to replicate the seal at all, Naruto's hand would not make the straight, precise lines needed for it. Naruto was very discouraged at not being able to make something as cool as a seal that could store things in another dimension, but Jiraiya had an idea when he watched Naruto begin to draw a swirl out of boredom.

Jiraiya had shown Naruto the only Uzumaki style seal that he had ever picked up, which luckily happened to be a storage scroll that Kushina had shown himself and Minato one day, many years before.

In twenty minutes, Naruto was able to perfectly replicate the Uzumaki style seal, with the signature swirl in the center, surrounded by curving, beautiful kanji. Jiraiya never told Naruto that what he had taken to like a fish to water was an Uzumaki seal, but Jiraiya knew that Naruto must have been born with an innate affinity for the specific style of seal, so Jiraiya could only guess that the Uzumaki being legendary for sealing was due to a genetic trait.

After that, Jiraiya simply gave Naruto a handful of seals that he said would teach him everything that he could want to know about Fuinjutsu. Jiraiya told him to open one scroll in particular, before disappearing for nearly a year.

Every scroll but the one that Jiraiya had told him to open had a locking seal on it that needed a "key" which was actually just a combination of kanji that would be found by completing and perfecting the seal located in the previous scroll. The first scroll was an Uzumaki barrier seal that, when placed on a door or wall, created an invisible chakra shield that would protect the wall or door until disarmed by applying blood to the seal, which Naruto did not know had to be Uzumaki blood.

The second scroll held a large circular seal that created a barrier around the circle, that was relatively easy to break with a chakra based attack, but would easily protect anyone within the circle from ranged, physical attacks. It took Naruto nearly three months to master that seal to the point that he unlocked the "key" to the next scroll, which was where Naruto had found the coolest thing so far, the liquid storage and expulsion seals.

Coming back from his flashbacks, Naruto finally had a moment to feel a swell of pride that he had finally managed to get the expulsion seal finished, though he wondered about how smart it was to use ANBU as his first test subjects.

'It took two years, but FINALLY it worked, and I can open the next scroll!' Naruto was practically bubbling with excitement as he drew the final version of the expulsion seal into one of the scrolls, and just as he hoped, five kanji appeared below the now complete seal.

Without even paying any attention to the meaning of the kanji, Naruto quickly copied them onto the next scroll, nearly letting out a loud cheer when the scroll rolled open. Without wasting a moment, Naruto studied the incomplete seal before him, then read the description above it, "Controlled Explosive Seal."

Naruto finally did cheer, excitement building when he realized that he was finally going to be able to make seals that could blow stuff up. The excitement was quick to leave however, as Naruto studied the seal to see what was there, so he could begin to puzzle out what was missing for him to fill in.

But the seal was missing more than it had.

"UGH!" Naruto could not keep in his groan of disappointment as he realized that he had a LOT of work to do.

Leaving the scroll where it was, Naruto quickly made ramen while studying the seal a little bit more, further cementing in his mind that it was going to take a ridiculous amount of thinking and ingenuity to figure out what the rest of the seal was, when the seals before this one were only missing small pieces of them.

Eating his ramen, Naruto sighed in frustration when he was done, throwing the ramen cup into the garbage, he strode into his bedroom as it finally settled in his mind that the next morning, he was going to take the graduation exam to become a genin.

Pulling off the orange jumpsuit, leaving himself in nothing but dark blue boxers, Naruto threw himself onto his bed with a sigh, grabbing his trusty sleeping cap from the floor before burying his face in his pillows, falling asleep quickly.

AN: I hope that you guys like the idea, it is basically the tale of an Uzumaki Naruto that is a lot more Uzumaki than the canon version.


End file.
